Bites of Transgression
by JecaroOn
Summary: Seven members of an unparagoned family.Seven inescapable deaths of animosity.Seven souls trapped between existence and nihility. Seven stories of life, their deaths, and its continuity.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the elements in this story. The plot, characters, and such all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I just made a poem about it.

* * *

**Bites of Transgression**

Seven members of an unparagoned family,

Seven inescapable deaths of animosity,

Seven souls trapped between existence and nihility,

Seven stories of life, their deaths, and its continuity.

In a pompous vent, the herald spoke,

"I am a daemon, a totem of supremacy,

With my mind I judge, with my hands I slay,

With the given power, I claim their last breath,

even the souls of those who cower, of those unfeigned,

just to feel my claim on power, my claim on fame."

"Ne'er supposed my claims on those,

Could put my life unto its last dose,

When I chased the cold myth on the alley of veniality,

Because of my disdain, the bite of **pride**, was given to me,

For pride goes before the fall, and fall goes upon my **pride.**

The herald, so long have been a smug,

Stooped to low, to worship the God from above."

As the herald stopped after he told his tale,

The seer spoke and her voice, though chime-like, sent a force of a gale.

She began to tell her story, though her voice was full of worry,

And confessed upon the wind, her life of spite, her story of fright.

"I was the best, the envied, almost perfect but solitary,

because of a fault, my family left me, announced me as dead, and left me with hurry.

In a darksome asylum, I was put to die,

because of my visions-- my faults, they don't want to hear my cry,

A cold predator then crossed my path,

that chalk-pale leech pitied my being and changed my fate,

he bit me with the bite of ENVY and shattered my faith,

in my wake I remembered nothing but darkness,

same as envy, when blinded, can put nothing in harness."

The seer then paused and the vigorous continued,

He told his story of woe and started his prelude.

"I was strong and staunch. I never needed anyone from any bunch,

I worked for brawn, and longed for majesty.

In my quest to find that splendor,

My want turned to hunger,

To prove my strength to the horde,

I went to battle with a bear with my rifle as a sword.

I lost to the animal, and my pain was anything but minimal.

Then, an angel came unto me on pronto,

her corn-silken hair hugged her worrying face like a halo,

she brought me to the herald and he bit me with the bite of GREED.

The pain worsened and like greed, it burned in my veins,

My want into need, and need into rapacity."

The vigorous stilled and waited for his angel, the jezebel, to tell her story of shame.

She looked into his eyes and disclosed the tragedy that with her life, came.

"I was born as the epitome of pulchritude. I had everything-- the looks, the wealth and the fame.

My dream is to have a fairytale-like sentience,

To live like a queen and to act without conscience,

Every man lusted after me,

Only one caught my eye and it is not because of his probity."

"He was wealthy, he was famous, and all the women before me were jealous,

He wanted me because of desire. I wanted him because of power.

One night as I strolled down the road, he caught me and stole my virtue.

With a single thrust he broke my chastity,

I was left for dead but the herald got me and bit me with the bite of LUST.

I was in pain and was writhing in vain.

In lust, I have comfort but my comfort was a fraud,

In pain, there's no comfort but my pain can see the fraud."

As the jezebel halted, the forbearer came to speak,

In her soft voice, she told the story of the weak.

"I was the youngest child, the joy of the family,

I was lazy, but I was happy.

I grew up in joy and with my life toyed,

I never knew fate has something in ploy.

As a child who grew idle and happy,

Tragedy was too much for me,

When my first child annihilated from the earth,

I jumped from a cliff unto the wildlife's hearth.

The herald saved me and bit me with the bite of SLOTH,

I felt the pain and after three excruciatingly long days, it ebbed away.

In sloth, we excuse ourselves under the pretext of difficulty,

In sloth, a simple order will be given with a response of incredulity."

As the forbearer stopped her story of weakness,

The empath began with his story of nefariousness,

"I grew up in a world where the war was a game,

I stepped up to that lane for the glory of fame,

With my charisma, I killed, I murdered, I slaughtered,

I gluttoned for death and man-handled others.

A life for a life and a death for a death,

With the lives I've claimed, my death was to be set.

That day then came and a cold-blooded dame,

Kissed my neck with frost and bit me 'till I lost.

A bite of glutton for my hunger for death,

A kiss of death for my last of a breath."

As the empath culminated his story of wickedness,

The lion began his tale of indignation,

"I grew up in a city where my life was prestige,

I socialized, I travelled, I faced all my struggles,

In the wake of a time, an epidemic besieged

I looked for a drug but my mind was at siege,

The herald bit me due to a mother's plea,

I woke up in a world for a demon's flee,

I was angered by my lack of choice,

I rebelled, I ran from a voice,

I killed because of anger,

My wrath was full of hunger,

I played god because of madness,

Then conscience came and pulled me from my senselessness.

I gave the bite, the bite of wrath,

I killed the men of unworthiest hands,

Still, the voice I ran from came calling back to me,

Like a prodigal son, I returned, and they welcomed me again.

Wrath, the perfidious wrath,

Has left a scar on my unbeating and rebellious heart,

A sin of deception, a sin of ire,

The sin that put my heart on fire."

Bites of pride, envy, greed, lust, sloth, gluttony and wrath,

Lives of the herald, the seer, the vigorous, the jezebel, the forbearer, the empath and the lion,

Seven deadly sins for the seven deadly Cullens,

The bites of transgression for the vampires of our nation.


End file.
